Love Bite
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Oneshot. Post Breaking Dawn. After Nessie sneaks out one night, she finds herself in trouble with both her parents and Jacob. JxN


Love Bite

**All the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I bet you already knew that.**

**I'm really into oneshots lately, don't ask me why, actually it's probably because I know I won't have to update them hehe.**

**So enjoy!**

"Where is she?" Edward asked Bella as he paced the living room like an angry lion. "She's not allowed out in public yet, she knows that. What is she playing at?"

"Will you stop worrying? She's probably out with Jacob." Bella told him calmly as she snuggled into his chest. "Why don't we make the best of this situation whilst we're alone?"

"I'll kill her for not telling us." Edward grumbled, ignoring Bella's suggestion.

"She's stuck here all the time; she needs to get out every now and again."

"Well it would be nice to be notified." He paused, "what if something's happened to her? How are we going to know where to look?"

There was a knock at the door and Edward visibly exhaled with relief. He walked over within milliseconds and opened it to reveal Jacob soaked from the rain.

"Hi." Jacob greeted them as he walked in. "Where's Nessie?" he asked as he glanced around the living room.

Edward's face dropped from relived to angry. "What do you mean 'where's Nessie'?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"Hey, what did I do?" Jacob asked in bewilderment as he looked at the livid vampire.

"We thought Nessie was out with you. Do you know where she's gone?"

"Would I come round here and ask you if I knew where she was?"

"Oh my God, where is she then?" Bella started to panic as she took her mobile out and started dialling the Cullen mansion.

The door opened and in walked Nessie with a smile plastered over her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bella shouted at her daughter as she pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I went over to see Alice and Rosalie." Nessie shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us? We were so worried."

"I've been stuck in here for like a week now, I wanted to get out. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It is when you don't tell us where you're going."

"Well I'm home now, stop freaking out."

Edward was still scowling in a father-like fashion and Jacob eyed Nessie with a look of horror on his face. Bella noticed Jacob's expression and followed his eyes to the spot he was looking at, she gasped surprised with what she saw. Edward then cottoned on from the rush of violent thoughts Jacob was having and his eyes then landed at his daughter's neck.

"What?" Nessie asked trying to be innocent; she quickly pulled some hair over her collarbone to hide the evidence.

"Tell me," Edward said in a silky voice which Nessie knew meant danger. "Where did you go again?"

"To see Alice and Rosalie. Why?"

Nessie saw her father's body language change into a relaxed posture and it signalled trouble, she looked over to her mother and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed in disapproval, lastly she looked over at Jacob and saw his arms crossed over his chest looking like he could murder someone at that moment.

She was definitely busted.

"Where'd that come from?" Edward asked pointing in the direction of his daughter's neck.

"What are you looking at, dad? There's nothing on my neck. I think it's time to get your eyes checked." She replied desperately trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Cute Renesmee, but you are in a heap of trouble."

"Why? This is so unfair! All I did was go and see my aunts, and now I'm in trouble because I didn't tell you?"

"Stop lying to us. The evidence is right there on your neck." Edward snarled. "Where did you go? Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle?"

"I went to Port Angeles." Nessie gave in knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. "I went to the cinema and some boy started flirting with me."

"He did _what_?"

All eyes turned to Jacob who looked even more murderous than before. Nessie took a step back and wondered why Jacob was now acting like her father.

"Is flirting a crime now?" she asked.

"No it isn't, but you can't just go out amongst humans yet. You're not even fully mature." Bella tried to reason with her daughter.

"I see Charlie and Sue and Jacob all the time. I'm not some ravenous newborn who went out on the town for a spot of lunch."

"We know that honey, but don't you think it would've been best to consult us first? We could've come with you."

"Oh great, accompanied by my parents to the big bad world. You're treating me like I'm dangerous. I've never hurt a human in my life."

"You could've asked Jacob to go with you."

Nessie winced and looked over to Jacob who was now sporting a hurt face. She didn't like how she'd hurt him, but a little independence was all she'd wanted. She'd been stuck in the cottage for five years and only allowed to leave for hunting and to see her family; it was understandable that she wanted to go out on her own.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't be stuck here for another two years with no contact with the real world, I'll go crazy."

"So during this night out you decided to let this boy kiss you?" Edward interrupted.

"Oh no it wasn't him." Nessie blushed.

Jacob's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"You met more than one boy?" Edward asked gobsmacked.

Bella's mouth tugged up at the corners, but she tried to remain stony faced because she knew the men would round on her and say that she was approving of what her daughter had done.

"I met a whole group of them, but don't worry they were really nice to me. They took me to a bar for a drink."

"Were you out of your mind?" Jacob shouted unable to take anymore, his jealousy with spiralling out of control.

"I was bored after the film and I met them as I was walking out the complex, they offered to buy me a drink and I agreed." Nessie explained as she saw her father and Jacob's faces darken, "they didn't take me there to get me drunk, if that's what you're thinking." She added.

"So how did you end up with a love bite on your neck?" Jacob asked as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. He was tempted right now to go and find the guy and rip him to pieces.

"Oh well this guy Jackson and I got talking and flirting a little bit and then we urm..."

"You kissed him didn't you?" Edward asked before Jacob could say it.

"You could say that."

"You made out with him?" Jacob gasped.

Both Edward and Bella's eyes widened but Nessie's attention was more focused on Jacob's reaction.

"In a matter of speaking." She replied coolly. "But why are you so bothered by it?"

"Did he take advantage of you? Because I will gladly rip him to pieces with my bare hands."

"No he did not."

"But why would you let a guy do that to you?"

"If you hadn't realised, it's pretty lonely when you're surrounded by couples and you're the only single one here."

"You wanted a companion because you felt lonely?" Bella asked as she tried to defuse the tension surrounding them.

"It would be nice to have someone outside of this family to talk to."

"If you had a human companion you'd be older than them within a few months, they wouldn't be able to understand why. Once you've fully matured then you can go out whenever you want, but until then you're stuck with us." Bella reasoned with her daughter.

"Can we focus on the problem at hand please?" Jacob asked. "Nessie is going around kissing boys and you Bella are basically saying that it's fine."

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Nessie snapped. "Yeah I expected mom and dad to go off on one, but you are the last person I expected to blow up about this. You're my best friend Jacob, you're supposed to support me, not act like you're jealous."

"You have no experience with boys Ness; I don't want you getting hurt." Jacob retaliated.

"How is one love bite going to get me hurt huh? It was just a bit of fun."

"You could've had fun with me."

"I don't need a chaperone; I can take care of myself."

"You're part human remember, you're not indestructible yet. What if that boy wanted a bit more than a kiss? Then what would you have done?" Edward stated, "We all care for you so much and pulling a stunt like that isn't very responsible of you. Jacob is only pointing out that he is there for you if you don't want to spend time with us."

"Can't you just treat me like a normal teenager? Then I won't have to pull 'stunts like this'."

"Fine you can go out." Edward said calmly.

"Yes!" Nessie squealed with delight.

Jacob's face turned mutinous, he knew Edward was punishing him instead of his daughter.

"But Jacob must go with you." He finished.

"What?"

"You said Jacob's your best friend so I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"No offence Jake," Nessie said looking from Jacob back to Edward, "but people can see the current age gap, it's not going to do much for my social life if I'm hanging around with someone who looks in their mid twenties."

"So basically you don't want me to come with you?" Jacob asked feeling like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"I'm sorry." Nessie said unable to look at anyone any longer, "I can't have this conversation any longer. I'm going to my room to wallow in self pity, I'll plug my music in whilst you discuss my punishment."

Nessie left the living room and went into her bedroom to cry, life was so unfair for the half vampire, half human teenager.

Meanwhile, the adults were discussing the situation.

"I think you handled that well." Bella said sarcastically to both of the men.

"So you're saying its fine for her to go off gallivanting with random boys?" Edward asked.

"No I'm not, but you two didn't have to gang up on her like that. It was unfair to give her an ultimatum; she just wants a bit of freedom. She wants to experience life now; she doesn't want to wait any longer."

"Do you know how much it hurt when I saw her with that love bite on her neck?" Jacob stated, "I felt like the world around me had crumbled, she means everything to me Bella, you know that. I have to be with her, I need her to love me the way I love her."

"Jake will you stop worrying, she does love you in the way you love her, but she doesn't realise it yet, she needs another year to two to find that out for herself."

"I can't wait that long." Jacob agonised, "How many boys is it going to take? I don't think I have to strength to endure it."

"I don't know. You're gonna have to be patient. Just go home for now and let us deal with our daughter." Bella replied sympathetically patting him on the arm.

"Fine, just make sure she doesn't kiss anymore boys whilst I'm gone, otherwise I'm going to go AWOL."

"Goodnight Jacob." Bella smiled comfortingly. Edward nodded his head as Jacob left and they finally got down to discussing Nessie's punishment, as they listened out for any sign of their daughter trying to make another escape.

--

It was one in the morning when Nessie heard something tapping against her bedroom window, groggily she got up and opened it to find a russet coloured wolf waiting for her, it jumped onto its hind legs and pressed its nose to her cheek.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she giggled. "I'm grounded for a month; I'm not even allowed to hunt with you."

Jacob nudged her with his nose and then gently pulled at the collar of her shirt with his teeth.

"You want me to come out with you?" she whispered.

He nodded and went back down onto four paws waiting patiently for her.

She grabbed a pair of trainers and climbed out the window and landed on his back with a small thud.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as Jacob took off in a bounding run towards the woods, she closed her eyes and held on tightly to his fur to make sure she didn't fall off. Although she could run faster than a human, she wasn't as fast of Jacob whether he was in human or wolf form. So if she fell off there would've been no way to catch him up if they were racing.

He ran in silence and Nessie enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing against her skin, it was nice to be outside even though right now she couldn't take in the scenery.

He stopped as they approached the beach, and Nessie cracked open one eye to make sure it was safe before she slid off his back with ease.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she asked as she saw the water twinkle in the moonlight as it brushed against the dark sand.

Jacob ran into the trees and returned seconds later wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. He took her hand and in silence led Nessie further down the beach.

"Jacob?"

He stopped walking when he found a mass of burnt sticks on the floor; it was the place where he'd first met Bella eight years ago. The place hadn't changed much and memories still lingered here, but to be truthful, this was his favourite spot on the La Push beach, and he couldn't imagine enjoying it more than he would with Nessie right now.

"I thought if you were going all rebel-like today then you wouldn't mind me taking you out on a prohibited moonlit trip." Jacob smiled.

"A love bite does not make me a rebel, although I am enjoying the illegal moonlit trip." Nessie smiled back as they sat down.

"It does in my eyes. You should've seen your dad's face when I walked in and you weren't with me."

"I should've told him I'd killed someone, I reckon my punishment would've been shorter." She joked as she lay back on the sand.

Jacob followed suit and took her hand in his own. Nessie raised an eyebrow at his actions and he just smiled back as if the small gesture meant nothing.

"I thought you might be cold."

"Oh, right." Nessie replied as she felt like hot liquid had been poured into her stomach. She wasn't sure why she'd just reacted like that; she was confused why a simple touch of Jacob's hand made her respond so strangely.

"So what did you see at the cinema then?" Jacob asked conversationally.

"Some film, I can't even remember what it was called it was that boring."

"So you wasted your stolen money." Jacob laughed.

"Basically, yeah. I feel like I'm cut off from civilisation. I know nothing about the outside world. I feel like an alien."

"Well, if I went with you I could've suggested something worth watching."

"It wouldn't have been spontaneous if I'd asked you to come with me."

"Oh right. Didn't want Alice to spot you then?"

"If they'd gone to see her, then there was a possibility that she might've told my dad, although I doubt it, he would've seen it in her mind anyway."

They laid in silence and then Nessie started to shiver, she was wearing a short sleeved shirt which did nothing to keep her arms warm.

"I think I should get you home. I'm not sure if you're capable of catching colds." Jacob sighed.

"No, I'm enjoying it here. I'll be fine, we can't leave yet."

"Well you're shivering, I can't have that."

Nessie rolled onto her side and shimmied over so her back was against Jacob's chest. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her torso.

"There, no need to go home now. I'll be toasty in a couple of seconds." She told him as she became aware that her body was against his.

Butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach and her breathing became shallow. She noticed that Jacob's breathing rate had changed too; it only made the butterflies worse.

"So that boy..." Jacob started awkwardly, "the one you kissed in the bar, did you like him?"

"He was ok, I suppose." Nessie shrugged. "But everything I did tonight was kinda spontaneous, I didn't plan anything."

"Oh, right, well that's good then."

"Why's that good?"

"Because you don't want to fancy someone and then not see them again, I mean, your situation is pretty awkward at the moment."

"You're right. But two years seems such a long time."

"It'll fly, you look seventeen already and it's been five years. You'll only look about twenty when you've matured."

"Hm."

"But I can understand why the guy would want to kiss you." Jacob blurted out.

Nessie turned around so she was facing him; she looked at him warily, surveying his expression, searching for any sign of joking. It was then she became highly aware of how attractive Jacob was, she realised that she'd never looked at him properly, never appreciated every small feature of his face. If she'd been standing her knees would've started to wobble at this point.

"Why's that?" she breathed shakily knowing what was potentially coming soon.

"Well you are beautiful, and smart, and funny. What boy wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"You think so?"

"Uhuh. I've thought it for a while now."

"Are you just mucking about?"

"I'm being serious."

"Is that why you were acting jealous when you saw that love bite on my neck?"

"Maybe."

Jacob moved forward a little and before he knew it, his lips were upon Nessie's. Her hands reached into his hair and his hands were upon the small of her back. Lips meshed together and it grew more urgent, the wind began to pick up and the water crept further towards their feet. Goosebumps appeared over Nessie's skin and if it were possible the heat radiating from Jacob's body got even hotter.

Nessie broke away feeling breathless and made some space between them by standing up.

"What was that?" she asked feeling confused, her relationship with Jacob had crossed the line between friends and lovers in a matter of seconds.

"That was a kiss." Jacob stated with a small smile, "I believe you already experienced one a couple of hours ago." He teased.

"This isn't funny Jake."

Jacob's smile dropped from his face and he got up to join Nessie who was looking out towards the sea.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What do I mean to you Jake? Am I just a whimsical kiss because I'm 'being a rebel' as you put it?"

"Where an earth did you get that conclusion from?"

"Jacob, be serious with me. What is going on with us? Did you mean to kiss me?"

"Of course I meant to kiss you. I've been waiting _years_ to kiss you."

"So you like me more than a friend?"

"I love you more than a friend."

Silence ensued as Nessie tried to understand what he'd just said, he'd said the L word; he'd said he loved her in a cryptic, yet clear way. It was a weird concept to grasp but she realised she loved him too. After five years she'd grown to love Jacob and not even notice it even if it had been staring her right in the face. Suddenly this evening had started to make sense, Jacob _had_ been jealous of the boy who gave her a love bite.

She giggled aloud and Jacob eased up.

"Are you laughing at me because I told you I loved you?" he asked cautiously.

"No, I'm laughing at you because you were jealous."

"That's not very nice." Jacob smiled as he started to tiggle her sides.

"Jacob!" Nessie screamed from the laughter, "I'm-I'm-SORRY!"

"Now that's more like it." He leant down and kissed her once again. "Now I know it's a bit cheeky to ask but...whose better, me or that kid?"

"Now that would be telling." Nessie winked as she broke into a sprint down the beach.

"Come back here." Jacob laughed as he caught up with her, whilst they were running he picked her up by the waist without stopping, and continued running along the beach as if he were carrying a log from the woods.

"Put me down." She laughed as she tried to beat his arms lightly with her fists.

"Not until you tell me."

"Never!" she cried out as she squirmed even more in his iron grip on her waist.

"I'll give you a love bite myself if you're not careful."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" Jacob smiled evilly as he placed her on the ground. They were nearly back at the cottage and he could see that Nessie was exhausted. Even though she was part vampire she still needed sleep, which was one of her more human traits.

He placed his burning lips against her neck, grazed the skin with his teeth and gently sucked the skin for a couple of seconds; Nessie rolled her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her. As he pulled away he noticed a bruise-like mark that he'd created that was identical to the one she received earlier.

"Oh no! Another love bite! What am I going to do?" she giggled as she felt her face get hot.

"I'll give you another one and then your dad will ground you forever."

"Do you really want that to happen?"

"No. But how can I get you to tell me?"

"Sadly, you'll never get to know." She replied poking her tongue out in a child-like manner.

"It's me isn't it?" Jacob stated cockily.

"If you think so."

They walked back to the cottage hand in hand, aware that everything around them seemed brighter, it was as if their happiness was radiating off of them onto everything around them.

They reached Nessie's open window and she climbed back in, Jacob gave her another kiss on the lips before he told her he loved her, and morphed silently back into a wolf.

"See you tomorrow Jacob, I love you." She whispered.

The wolf went onto its hind legs and licked her face before running back into the woods.

Nessie sighed happily as she closed her window and made her way back to bed.

The door cracked open and Bella walked in with a smile on her face.

"Where've you been?" she asked.

"Cloud nine." Nessie replied with a dreamy look covering her face.

"Out with Jacob by the looks of it. Even though he knows as well as you that you're grounded."

"Don't tell dad, please. He'll only go and ground me until I've stopped growing."

"He already knows about your little moonlight flit." Bella told her, "But with some persuasion on my part he's decided to let this one slide."

"Thanks mom you're a lifesaver."

"No problem sweetie. Just don't go and do it again." Bella smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Although you may want to consider covering that second love bite up, I don't think you want Jacob hung, drawn and quartered."

"Oh right." Nessie blushed as she pulled her hair over her collarbone again.

"Does he make you happy?" Bella asked knowing the answer already.

"Infinitely." Nessie replied, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"We knew from the day Jacob imprinted on you that he would make you infinitely happy." Bella said before leaving the room, "Goodnight Renesmee."

"Night mom."

Nessie's head hit the pillow and she dreamed of only one thing that night.

Her infinitely happy future with Jacob.

**Reviews (equals) loves!**

**Oh, I wanna thank the c2 communities 'Jacob and Nessie' and 'The best of the oneshots' for adding 'When She Looked At Me' to their lists. I'm so grateful that they took the time to read my story and consider it for their community. Once again, thank you so much!**


End file.
